


Timeless

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: A party held as your childhood friend celebrates the history of his family the Phantomhive however, upon entering a stigma of sorts has you drawn to a book what will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello though it is my first fanfic here it's not my first written work so hope you enjoy it!

It was dusk by the time you arrived dressed in a Victorian dress, your friend who owns the estate had invited you and everyone he knew to the mansion in honor of the anniversary of it's rebuilding thanks to his great, great well you get the idea his long generation of a grandfather Ciel. 

"Hello (Y/N)! I'm glad you could make it!" Jack remarked. 

"Hello there lord Jack." You teased bowing politely.

"Right...ahem you look beautiful tonight in that gown lady (Y/N) welcome and please enjoy the party." Jack played along kissing your gloved hand. 

Upon entering the mansion, you're greeted by the sight of guests dancing. You make your way around the house and find yourself in a rather familiar place the library. 

You smile reminiscing on the days you use to spend there reading book after book until you got older. Scanning the books until, your sight is at one particular book. Carefully you pull it out you notice how withered the book looked the pages slightly torn. 

"This is...Ciel's journal...but how?" You asked.

You knew about this book however, none ever found this book due to Ciel supposedly hiding it away and yet here it is in your hands. You begin to read the first words on the first page.

It has been a while since I've returned to my home it has been rebuilt however I've got a secret...that I know that will end with my soul being taken...

Just as you were about to read on your vision blurred and you blacked out.

"Wake up Miss..." A soothing deep voice called out to you. 

"Wha...where? Who are you?" You asked sluggishly as you sit up.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis Miss I had found you passed out in the mansion's library which I find odd since no one came or left the Phantomhive manor." The posh man remarks. 

"Oh...well I uh..." You began upon realizing that perhaps you weren't in your era. 

First this guy isn't someone I've seen...then there's no music playing Jack would've kept the party going. This is just doesn't add up if I was...wait! Could I be...?

"Sebastian? There's something I must confess but I am not certain you will believe me..." You finished your previous thoughts.

"I got time and keep an open mind besides I believe it would be fair to tell you something that may also be hard to believe so do go on." Sebastian explained.

You carried on to tell the raven haired butler that you were from the future, though it didn't surprise you when he questioned your attire not so different from now.

"That's because my friend was having a ball or party or whatever you call it! It was themed around this era! In my time women could wear whatever they want though I think they still lack equality in the workplace." You remark.

"Oh my so women become independent it seems." Sebastian states.

"Yes but anyways it's pretty late Sebastian and we should go to bed don't you think?" You ask.

"You see there's where my little lays..." Sebastian explains.

"What...?"

"As you can already guess I'm a demon." Sebastian proclaimed.

Oh...

"W-Well then I'm pretty tired and...could you...?" You began flustered or such request.

"Do not fret Miss (Y/N) if you feel uncomfortable please let me know." Sebastian said firmly. 

Once Sebastian finished untying my corset he made his way toward the door however, he halted halfway.

"You may stay here Miss (Y/N) we'll figure things out tomorrow morning so get some rest." Sebastian said 

"Hold on a minute Sebastian..." You said getting up from the bed.

You walk up to him stopping right in front of him and you look up smiling in gratitude, attempting to stand on the tip of your toes you lean in and kiss his cheek. Which surprised the demon butler.

"Thank you for everything Sebastian...you may be a demon but you're not as insensitive despite not having feelings...I vouch you for that...and don't go crazy about the kiss everything you've done up to this point I owe you big time! I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" You asked.

"Certainly! Now if you excuse me." Sebastian bid farewell shutting the door behind him.

Great just great! I'm stuck in the past! How the hell am I gonna go back home?! Well it could be worse but I'll leave it to that...I need to find a way to get back! I should think about tomorrow I am pretty sleepy...

You make your way to bed snuggling under the sheets as the soft pillow under you provides a fluffy feel to it. Letting sleep take you to dreamland.


End file.
